Exorcist
by ReiHinoFan
Summary: Marceline Abadeer knew from the time she was a little kid that she wasn't normal. She never knew how abnormal until her real father rises from Gehenna in an attempt to claim her from his own deeds. Too bad she won't go down without a fight. AT x Blue Exorcist crossover. Sugarless Gum and other pairings are included.


**"****_I guess I've known ever since I was a little kid…I'm just not normal…"_**

_"How could a child be so barbaric?"_

_"Who could tolerate such a demonic child?"_

_"What a demon child."_

**_"But I'm not…I'm not a demon…"_**

The heavy footfalls filled the air as a girl of eighteen ran alongside a man in his early fifties. Her breath was coming in short pants; her legs didn't seem able to hold her up anymore as they ran. She didn't really know what was going on. The whole morning replayed in her head.

_"Marceline, where are you heading off to?" _

_"Marshall and the others set me up with the job interview, their making me go." Marceline huffed as she turned to leave_

_"Shouldn't you be wearing a tie?" _

_"Jez, Simon it's only a job interview!" The elder laughed at the younger girl's outburst._

_"You don't know how to tie it do you?" Simon asked as he walked forward pulling his own tie off, "Here I'll show you."_

_Marceline held still as the older man popped her collar of the white dress shirt in order to slide the tie around her neck._

_"You're growing up so fast; I remember when you and Marshall first came here as young children…you two looked so much alike that I couldn't tell you apart."_

_"Were twins that kind of happens old man" Marceline stated as she watched the older man tie the tie around her neck. _

_"There, all done," Simon said as he fixed the collar of the shirt and stepped back as Marceline readjusted her black jacket. _

"The road isn't marked for those without faith" Simon chanted as a large black monster stepped in their path, "The hand of God will free them from Jacob's latter!"

The two ran through as the demon was reduced to dust.

_"Let go of me!" Marceline yelled as the two thugs held her while the third one grabbed a nearby piece of metal allowing it to heat up in the fire._

_"No way brat," The third thug said as he stepped forward, "No one punches me in the face and gets away with it. We'll just have to re-arrange yours."_

_"GET OFF!" Marceline yelled as blue fire consumed her, propelling the thugs off. "What the hell"_

_Marceline examined her hand, burning within blue flames, "I'm on fire…but it doesn't burn…"_

_"You are not human," She turned to see Simon standing a few feet away._

"Come on!" Simon yelled as she jumped off the previous rooftop and on to the next one.

"Seriously?!" Marceline yelled back as she attempted the jump, her foot sliding off the edge as it hit the next rooftop, Simon grabbing her hand to prevent her falling pulling her roughly causing her to drop to her knees gasping for breath. She looked up to see a large pack of dogs surrounding them on the roof. All with mangy fur and dead eyes, bugs and garbage sticking to their thick fur. "Stray dogs...UGH" Marceline covered her noise at the stench.

"They're all ghouls, demons who possess the long dead," Simon explained, his voice dark as Marceline looked over at him, watching the serious expression on the older man's face. "Lucky for you this group has no ghouls in human form."

Marceline looked at the pack of dogs with a horrified expression trying to imagine a ghoul in human form. _More like a Zombie_ Marceline thought as she looked up to see Simon holding a grenade.

"Wait, you're gonna use a bomb?" The black haired girl was quickly pulled to her feet as the grenade left the elder's hands, exploding in a cloud of holy water as the two ran for a nearby door. Simon forced it open as they ran down the flights of stairs that led to the ground level.

"It's not easy you know," Simon stated as they slowed to catch their breath, "Babysitting at my age"

"Who you calling a baby?!" Marceline yelled back, "So, is it over?"

"Not by a long shot," the elder replied looking back at the girl, "Demons of all species will come after you…we have to get home before sunset. Demons are very active at night."

Marceline followed the rest of the way to the shrine, no longer arguing as the two picked up their running pace. They slowed to a walk by the gates of the shrine as Simon and two other priests talking about shields and forces that Marceline herself didn't understand. They walked into the main chapel area as more priests took tubs of holy water past them.

"Not a single one may be allowed to break through," Simon called to the two as they responded with a quick "Yes Father," before disappearing through the doors of the chapel. Marceline turned when she heard loud noises coming from outside the chapel doors. The demons trying to break through the barriers the other priests set up.

"Come with me," Simon demanded, catching the younger girl's attention as she watches him move the podium, showing a secret path. Marceline followed him down a short staircase as they stopped before a large red chest. Simon pulls out a key from around his neck and unlocks the chest, pulling from its depths a large katana in a purple scabbard. Gold writing on the sheath of the sword, the handle wrapped with blue tape as the gold handle showed in some placed.

"The demon slaying sword, Kurikara" Simon began as he raised the sword. "Many years ago, I transferred your demonic powers into this sword."

"My…my powers"

"This sword is more important than your life" Simon said darkly as he handed the sword to Marceline, "It must never fall into anyone's hands, keep it by your side at all times, even when you sleep…Never let it be drawn. Once drawn your demonic powers will be awakened and you will never go back to being human again"

"Wait a minute, if I'm supposed to be a demon, what about Marshall? Is he one too?" Marceline asked with worry as she brought up her younger twin.

"You and Marshall are fraternal twins; Marshall was too frail and weak to sustain any demonic power. You alone inherited it." Silence overtook the room as every new piece of information sank in.

"Did everyone know about this?"

Simon said nothing, confirming the young girl's fears.

"Why the hell did you keep quiet about something this important?!"

"I could only raise you as long as you were human." Simon explained, "Too keep you alive with your demonic condition I had to keep you human. That is why I didn't say anything."

A large bang followed by the ground below them shaking caught their attention.

"Let's go," Simon rushed to the top of the staircase. The wall the once held the chapel door was caved in, a few ghouls coming through as a man-like demon stepped forward.

"I've come to take you home, my queen." The demon sneered as he extended his arm out toward Marceline. His arm extended quickly, grabbing Marceline's leg, pulling her down before one of the priests tossed Holy water on the demon, causing him to fall back. Marceline felt Simon grab her by the back of the sweatshirt pulling her up.

"GO; hide until morning when the demonic activity calms down." Simon took his cell out of his pocket and placed it in her hand, "Take this; there is only one number on it. He's a good friend; call him as soon as possible. I'm certain he will take you in…protect you."

Simon pushed her down the stairs to the tunnel before she could protest, closing the entrance and locking it.

"HEY" Marceline yelled as she ran up the steps slamming her fists on the entrance, "We're not done yet!"

She heard yelling and the screams of demons as she pushed hard on the entry door. She pounded her fists against the door, "LET ME OUT OLD MAN!"

Marceline took a deep breath before pushing against the doorway, her strength causing the hinges to creak as she pushed the door open just enough for her to climb out. The one demon had thrown a few of the priests to the side, roaring in rage. Marceline ran over to one of the pitchforks laying in the rubble before throwing it at the demon, piercing him in the arm. Simon's head snapped to her.

"Like I said, we're not done talking, old man."

Simon stepped on the demon's chest chanting a long biblical chant before the demon roared in anger, exhaling black dust as the demon reverted to a human boy.

"Bring the car around and put charms on the boy so the demons cannot retake his body." Simon ordered before walking up to Marceline. "Don't ever forget that it is you the demons are coming after Marcy."

"Is that right?" Marceline growled, "That what you're saying is that everything will be alright if I'm history."

"Marc-"

"Fine, I'll be happy to leave," Marceline turned away, "You'd feel a lot better if I did anyway."

"Marcy-"Simon stepped forward, blocking her path.

"You're the one who want to kick me out of here! You don't have to tell me I'm a screwed up daughter…actually we're not related so I'm the screwed up stranger right?"

"ENOUGH"

"COME ON WHY DON'T YOU ADMIT IT! You're just sick and tired of pretended to be my family! Or is it against your religion or something like that? OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU WANT ONE LAST TIME TO PLAY THE PERFECT DAD? Give me a break…you're not my father…YOU'RE NOBODY TO ME! DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOU ACTING LIKE MY FATHER AGAIN!" A sharp slap cut Marceline off, the stinging on her cheek kept her from continuing her rant.

"We're leaving in the morning, go get your things." Simon said calmly as Marceline fought back tears.

"Yeah, whatever" Marceline started to walk away as Simon examined his hand.

"UGH" Marceline turned sharply as Simon fell over, "No it can't be."

"FATHER" one of the priests called,

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" All the light fixtures exploded.

"What's going on?" Marceline asked as a demonic laugh erupted from Simon's throat. A voice Marceline didn't recognize began to speak.

"At long last, I've claimed this body as my own." Simon looked up at Marceline, "We meet at last, my long lost daughter."

Blue fire exploded from Simon's body, a dreaded laugh escaped his throat.

"He's been possessed!" One of the priests called out.

"I am Satan! I am the leader of Gehenna and your true father. You can call me papa if you want!" The demon laughed again, setting the other priests in blue fire.

"STOP IT!" Marceline called as the demon laughed again.

"Aw, are you not touched by our reunion?" Satan laughed, "We must be on our way my dear. You see nothing I possess lasts long. This man will die…much like your mother."

A portal began to open in the center of the floor. Slime like demons grabbing at Marceline's ankles. "What the hell?"

"This is the gate to Gehenna, now let us be on our way." He walked slowly towards Marceline

"Stay away from me…" Marceline warned but he was not listening, "STAY AWAY!"

Marceline's body became consumed in her own blue flame as Satan laughed

"Amusing my dear daughter, however that will not deter me." He grabbed her by the back of the neck and began to drag her toward the gate.

"I'M NOT A DEMON!" Marceline yelled before her eyes caught sight of her own reflection in a piece of glass. Her green eyes looked red, her K9's were sharp and she was consumed in blue fire. _Is that me?_

"Come now, enough of this rebellion against your father." He threw her into the pit, the slime demons slowly pulling her down as she screamed. "Today is the day you are reborn as a demon."

Satan laughed again, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR DAUGHTER!"

Marceline was clenching the sword in her own hand as her other tried to pull herself out of the pit with no use.

"No" Marceline turned at the sound of Simon's voice, watching as he grabbed hold of his pendant of a cross and impaled himself in the heart. "That girl is my daughter."

"What?" Satan's voice came back weakly, as the flames died and Simon's body fell face first into the mass of slimy demons. "So you sacrifice yourself to save her…you amaze me you old bastard."

"Old man" Marceline yelled as she pushed her way over, a hand on Simon's shoulder, "Don't give up! Wake up! DAD"

_"Hey dad, why do you think I'm different from everyone else?" A young Marceline asked as Simon piggybacked her home from school. "Is it because I'm a demon's child?"_

_"No" Simon replied, "You're a normal human child, Marcy."_

Marceline pulled herself up, gripping the sword with two hands.

"Don't die on me…" Marceline grabbed the hilt of the katana, "DON'T DIE!"

He drew the sword, blue fire exploding from everywhere, her body morphing as the flames engulfed her whole body. Her ears became pointed and elfish, her eyes turned red and her fangs were sharp. Claws harbored her fingers and she began to float slightly above the portal. She yelled as she stabbed the sword through the slimy demons causing a large blue explosion.

The portal vanished and was replaced with the hardwood of the floor as Marceline sheathed the blade, her eyes returning to their green color. Her ears were still pointed but not as elf-like, her claws also shrunk but were still there. She looked over at the unmoving and bloody body of Simon.

"Daddy," Marceline felt hot tears run down her face as she fell to her knees.

Paste your document here...


End file.
